Where We Belong
by myversionofevents
Summary: The Sorting Ceremonies of each of the NextGen clan, and how each found a place for themselves at Hogwarts.
1. Edward Remus Lupin

**_Just short snippets of the next generation's first days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

* * *

**_Wednesday, September 1st, 2010_**

**I**

**Edward Remus Lupin**

* * *

'Lupin, Edward,' called the Headmistress.

Chatter erupted across the hall, but Teddy wasn't surprised. This was a bigger scale of what had happened on the train just earlier today, and even before that Harry had warned him that his name would be well known among the students. His parents had been war heroes after all.

'Silence,' the woman called again. She gestured Teddy forward. The boy took his place on the stool, and before the hat touced his head he could feel the colour change. It always got a little out of control when he was hit with strong emotions; this was perhaps the most nervous he'd ever been. He wasn't entirely sure why, however.

He would love to follow in either of his parents footsteps, becoming a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, simply to have another connection with them, but his Grandma 'Dromeda had been a Ravenclaw, so he figured that would be pretty good too. Slytherin? Definitely not his first choice, but having gotten to know Aunt Cissy better in the last few years he knew it didn't make you evil if you were put in there.

_Hmm, a Black. It's been a while. _

_It's Lupin, actually_, Ted thought back. _Lupin and Tonks._

_Yes, well... interesting. You know, sometimes I wonder if I placed yor mother in the wrong house, she could have faired very well in Gryffindor, and your father, hmm, well everyone knows he had a little evil inside of him._

_You mean 'cause he was a werewolf? He wasn't evil - he couldn't even control that! _Teddy shot back.

_Ah, defensive, I see. Well then, it'll have to be _GRYFFINDOR!

The hat yelled out the last word, and the scarlet and gold section erupted into cheers, some rather enthusiastic students standing up and hugging. The thunderous applause of Rubeus Hagrid, the half-giant he'd come to love like family, met his ears, and Teddy turned to see him beaming down at him from the staff table, immensely proud.

_Woah_, Teddy thought to himself as the hat was plucked off his head and he made his way off of the raised platform. Passing Neville - erm, Professor Longbottom - who had been assisting Headmistress McGonagall in lining up the new students, the man clapped and said quietly, 'If Remus and Tonks could see you now kid.' Teddy grinned at that like madman, glad to hear it from someone who'd known his parents as mentors as well as friends. That comment pretty much made his night.

_Why are they so happy?!_ he thought as he sat down next to his fellow Gryffindor first years and was clapped on the back by some of the nearby older students. If this was the reaction he got, how on earth had his uncle Harry dealt with it?

He looked at the others around him as the Sorting Ceremony continued. Teddy had never found it that easy to make friends, instead sticking to his god-siblings and their extended family. But, strangely enough, he felt okay here. Comfortable, like he belonged.

_Two years_, he thought. Two years until he had his best friend here with him.

And after the meal when they'd been shown their dormitories and the other boys got into bed, he scrawled the last line of his letter and attached it to the leg of his owl, Moony, and sent him off out of the window.

_You're going to love it here, Vic._

* * *

_**Next chapter - Victoire Apolline Weasley**_


	2. Victoire Apolline Weasley

**_Ah. It's been a while, huh? Seriously sorry to anyone who'd been reading this. This was always intended to be one of those stories I'd just write when I had the time - my Avengers fics are normally my main focus - but I completely ignored this one, and so for that, apologies. Hope you enjoy number two._**

* * *

_**Monday, September 3rd, 2012**_

**II**

**Victoire Apolline Weasley**

* * *

_Oh mon Dieu. My God_. Those were practically the only thoughts Victoire Weasley was currently able to process. Their headmistress lead them from the entrance way, into the Great Hall itself. The group of eleven year olds shuffled along behind her, trying not to be at the front. Victoire, while trembling internally, put on a brave face and walked normally, head up.

After all, Delacours simply did not slouch, nor did they give in to such petty things as nerves. She was a part-Veela also, and so what did she have to fear amongst regular witches and wizards her age? At least, so her grandmere had told her. Vic thought she might be exaggerating a bit too much, something that might have to do with the fact that Victoire herself, in agreement with her Maman and Dad, had decided she would attend Hogwarts rather than Beauxbatons Academy in the French countryside, which naturally to a woman from a long line of Beauxbaton graduates was outrageous. (To which her younger sister had muttered a reply as she passed through the room, that they did indeed slouch, and why was that? Dominique replied to her own remark with, 'Because we aren't just Delacours, we're _Weasleys_.' Had her Grandmere not been so confused and irritated by what Vic had just told her, she was sure Dominique would have got a pull on the ear. Victoire had silently marvelled at her baby sister's rather witty repertoire for someone of her age - she was seven, after all.)

However, when Victoire's turn to put on the hat came, one of the last four in the group to go, her legs were weak and her stomach felt strangely light, like the after effects of an extreme sugar rush.

As she tentatively took her place on the chair, she glanced quickly at the Gryffindor table, where she was met with an encouraging grin from her best friend, Teddy Lupin. Teddy had been at Hogwarts for two years now, and she had spent most of that time wishing for it to be her turn so they could see each other for more than just his three months of holidays per year. All she'd wanted was to be in his house, just like her father's entire family, not only to do her parents proud, but to see more of her closest friend. So it came as a bit of a shock when she realised on the train that she mightn't be placed there at all. What if the hat thought she was more intelligent than brave? Or loyal and hardworking? Toire liked to think that she could see all these qualities in herself, but what if she wasn't any of these and she was just kidding herself?

**_Oh, a Weasley; I was wondering when one of you would appear again. Let us see... there's bravery, of course, that's clear. Ooh, what's that? Gryffindor, you want? I'm not so sure..._**

Victoire concentrated on her breathing, trying not to make her wait for the hat's decision worse for herself._ It will put you where you belong,_ her Maman had said._ It knows what is best for you._ Dad had winked at her as she had got on the train:_ Trust the hat, kiddo._

**_Clever... Not sure about loyal, though, _**the hat muttered in her head. She tried not to be offended by its remark. She could be loyal, she assured herself. To those who deserved it.

**_Sly when you want to be... what about Slytherin?_** Victoire did her best not to outwardly display her disgust at his suggestion. _No thank you_, she shot at him. No matter how many times people told her it was no longer a Death Eater training house, she would not mix with the children of those who'd ripped the Wizarding World about years previously.

_**Touchy, it commented. You want to watch that tongue of yours round here, Weasley. I think...**_

'_Ravenclaw_!' screamed the hat. Victoire jumped slightly at his announcement, not expecting it so soon. She saw the table underneath her new house's hangings applaud and cheer. Despite it not being her first choice, Toire felt a ripple of pride and excitement through her body. The hat was whipped from her head, and she stood up quickly and trotted down the steps, glancing for Teddy's reaction.

She was met with a gleaming smile and proud expression across the hall, and her partial disappointment at not joining him in Gryffindor vanished. She was still here. She could still see him whenever she wanted.

'We got a Weasley!' she heard an excited voice. Victoire smiled wider.

'Welcome to Ravenclaw,' greeted a girl. Toire could see the Prefect badge on her robes.

'Thank you,' she responded.

'You'll fit in here no problem,' the girl promised. 'I'm Emma, by the way.'

'Victorire,' she introduced herself.

'Yeah,' Emma laughed, 'I know. This is Meredith. She's a first year too.' Emma indicated the girl sitting across from Toire.

'Hi,' she said.

'Nice to meet you,' smiled the cheerful brown haired girl. 'Hey, is it true you're part Veela?'

Before Victoire could open her mouth, the hall fell silent, the Headmistress standing at the lectern.

'Welcome back,' Professor McGonagall wished them, surveying the rows of students. 'Congratulations to all our newly sorted.' There was short burst of applause from the staff and students. 'This year, we welcome one new member of staff. Please welcome our new Matron, Miss Hannah Abbott.'

The woman in question stood and grinned at the students. Victoire had never net her, but she recognised the face from the DA photos her uncles had shown her.

'We welcome Miss Abbott back to the school, as she herself was a Hufflepuff student here.' The yellow table burst into whoops and cheers, Victoire rolling her eyes marginally at their immaturity, the new Matron just laughing.

'It's good to be back,' she said simply.

'And with that,' McGonagall announced, 'may the feast begin.'

The platters and dishes filled themselves with delectable food, Victoire helping herself to some chicken chausseur.

'So is it true then?' Meredith repeated. 'I don't mean to be rude, I'm just curious.'

'It's fine,' Victoire assured her. 'I am, but only one eighth so. My great grandmother was Veela.'

'That's cool,' Meredith said, spooning some roast potatoes onto her own plate. 'The most exciting heritage I've got is a Scottish ancestor like a hundred generations ago.'

Victoire laughed, before she felt a tap on her shoulder. 'Teddy!' she jumped, turning and facing the turquoise haired boy.

'Congrats,' he chuckled, squeezing her in a hug.

'Thanks. Oh, hey, this is Meredith,' she said, pointing to her new friend, 'and this is Emma.' The prefect had turned around in their direction when he had appeared.

'Lupin,' she chided. 'you know you're not allowed at other houses' tables.'

'Oh, sorry,' Teddy amended.

'It's the first day,' Emma sighed. 'It's fine, but make it quick. Maybe Victoire can keep you out of trouble this year. Your friend,' she said to Toire, 'has a knack for being places he shouldn't.'

'Oops?'

'Teddy,' Victoire scolded.

'Jeez, I'm sorry, okay!' he exclaimed, his hair turning fuchsia when Vic glared at him.

'Woah,' Emma laughed. 'You could be my deputy, Victoire. Go on then, Lupin, get going.'

'Fine,' grumbled her best friend, darting back to the red and gold able in a attempt to be missed by the teachers.

'Who was that?' Meredith questioned.

'Teddy,' she told her. 'He's my... god-cousin, I guess. He's a third year now.'

'And he's a metamorphmagus? That's so cool!'

'It is,' Victoire laughed. 'He can turn his nose into a pig snout.'

'Really?' she giggled. 'I'd love to see that.'

'I'll get him to show you another day,' she offered.

'Yeah, please,' Meredith responded.

When the food had cleared and the Headmistress had wrapped up her announcements, Vic, Meredith and the other new Ravenclaws followed Emma to their dormitories.

'These are the steps to our tower,' Emma explained, leading them up a stone staircase before stopping in front of the door, Meredith and Victoire making sure they darted to the front to see inside first. 'To enter you've to answer a riddle: just use the knocker-' she lifted the ring that sat in the eagle statues's mouth and let it drop '-and then this happens.'

_'The more you take away, the bigger I get. What am I?'_

Emma turned to their group, smiling. 'Any ideas?'

Victoire exchanged a glance with Meredith, who was mid-shrug before announcing, 'A hole, right? Like, you dig more soil away and the hole gets bigger?'

Emma gave her a proud smile. 'Well, eagle?'

The door swung open, and Victoire felt a small spark of pride that Meredith had been the one to get it first (although she had to admit she was disappointed she hadn't managed it herself).

Those around her gasped as they spilled into the common room, Vic herself gazing up at the statue that graced the centre of the room - Rowena Ravenclaw herself. She caughte sight of a ghost across the room, a woman observing the bustling students silently. 'Victoire! C'mon, lets find our dorm!' Meredith had grabbed her wrist and was rushing to lead her up the stairs as the new first years were let loose in their temporary homes.

Victoire laughed despite herself, running to keep up with Meredith up the stairs. She was enjoying herself thus far. Gryffindor or not, she decided, she could do her family proud here.


End file.
